Perfume
by HunterSklauss
Summary: Misty y Ash se encuentran en un hotel consumiendo su passion pero de pronto aparece Dawn y empiezan los problemas. Sonfic Basado en Perfume de Britney Spears. Pokeshipping y Pearlshipping


Se que vendrás como cada noche, por eso estoy delante de mi espejo poniéndome mi perfume, ese que tanto te gusta.

Me preparo, me cepillo el pelo, me pinto los ojos, cojo ese pintalabios de color carmesí que haría que el mismo crepúsculo envidiaría mi color.

Estoy preparada en la cama, como cada noche de viernes, en nuestro escondite, ese hotel a las afueras de la ciudad que tantas noches nos ha dado de placer y de amor al mas puro estilo de las películas románticas.

**Me imagino que, o es lo que veo tu mirada **

**¿Existe todavía anhelo allí? **

**Oh me odio a mí mismo, y me siento loco **

**tal cuento clásico **

**novia actual, ex novia, estoy tratando de ser cool**

**¿Estoy siendo paranoico, soy Estoy viendo cosas? **

**¿Soy sólo inseguro?**

**Quiero creer **

**Es sólo tú y yo **

**a veces se siente como que hay tres **

**de nosotros aquí bebé**

Me pongo insegura, cuando tardas mas de lo normal nose que deberas de hacer pero es tarde. Y estoy tan preocupada últimamente al tocarme no es lo mismo siento que ya no somos dos, a veces creo que somos tres personas, estare loca lo se, pero aun asi no puedo dejar de imaginarme que hay otra que esta ocupando mi lugar

Al final apareces por la puerta, con tu cabello negro azabache, y esos ojos color chocolate que harian que la misma tierra envidiara su color tan vivo, tan alegre.

Nos besamos sin espera, salvajemente, es nuestro momento el momento pasional del dia, ese que espero cada noche.

**Así que, espero que llames **

**Y trato de actuar con naturalidad **

**has estado pensando 'combate ella o por mí **

**Y mientras espero que me puse mi perfume, sí lo quiero todo de ti **

**tengo que marcar mi territorio**

**Yo nunca voy a decir, digo a mí mismo, pero espero que ella huele mi perfume **

**que nunca revelaré, dígale a mí mismo, pero espero que ella huele su perfume **

**me escondo bien, espero que no se puede decir, pero espero que ella huele mi perfume **

**Me escondo bien, espero que no se puede decir, pero espero que ella huele mi perfume**

**Quiero llenar la habitación, cuando ella está en él con usted **

**Por favor, no te olvides de mí **

**¿Me imagino que, o capturar estos momentos **

**sé que tienes la historia**

Mientras duermes deslizo un poco de mi perfume en tu piel, tengo que marcar territorio si quiero ser la única que este en tu mente y sobretodo en tu corazón.

Pero entonces lo veo, miro tu teléfono lleva sonando un buen tiempo y veo lo que imaginaba desde el primer momento.

Veo su nombre y su foto, como has podido, su pelo azul, y esos ojos del mismo color. Dawn.

Esto debería ser el final de la relación pero no será así luchare y marcare mi territorio.

Espero que huela mi perfume y vea mi territorio marcado.

**Pero yo soy tu novia, ahora que soy tu novia tratando de ser cool **

**Espero estar paranoico, que sólo estoy viendo cosas **

**que sólo soy inseguro**

**Quiero creer **

**Es sólo tú y yo **

**a veces se siente como que hay tres **

**de nosotros aquí bebé**

Hoy te he visto desde el coche con ella, no sé cómo la prefieres antes que a mi supongo que tendré que hacerme a un lado o marcar mi territorio para siempre.

Vuelve a ser viernes por la noche, y te veo en nuestro escondite pero con ella, como puedes llevarla a ella en mi lugar, ella no es como yo.

Ella si es más joven, pero nunca tendrá ese fuego al interior que yo poseo, espero que elijas bien.

**Así que, espero que llames **

**Y trato de actuar con naturalidad **

**has estado pensando 'combate ella o por mí **

**Y mientras espero que me puse mi perfume, sí lo quiero todo de ti **

**tengo que marcar mi territorio**

He tratado de ser cool, de darte lo que querías pero mi destino ahora es estar sola, mientras tú pasas el tiempo con ella y yo me pudro aquí sola en mi habitación.

Pero esto se acabó mi perfume te ha marcado para toda la eternidad.

Me visto y cojo mi coche hacia nuestro escondite, espero pacientemente hasta que llegues, por suerte no vas solo, sigues con ella.

Veo como entráis, me aseguro que no hay nadie a mí alrededor.

Y entonces uso la llave y entro en la habitación los dos me miráis sorprendidos.

**Yo nunca voy a decir, digo a mí mismo, pero espero que ella huele mi perfume **

**que nunca revelaré, dígale a mí mismo, pero espero que ella huele su perfume **

**me escondo bien, espero que no se puede decir, pero espero que ella huele mi perfume **

**Me escondo bien, espero que no se puede decir, pero espero que ella huele mi perfume**.

Saque la pistola que había comprado hacia una hora y dispare, ninguno de los dos quedo.

Salgo corriendo, entro en mi gimnasio y veo las noticias, la policía está buscando al marido de Dawn, el pobre Paul piensa que ha sido un ataque de celos.

Nunca sabrán la verdad, nunca fue un ataque de celos, fue marcar mi territorio.

Sé que lo marque.


End file.
